character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tart (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Version 1= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Version 2= |-|Final Form= |-|La Pucelle de Blancheur= 1= |-| 2= Summary Jeanne d'Arc, better known as Tart '(タルト), is the main character of the ''Puella Magi Tart Magica manga series. She is the magical girl version of the legend of Jeanne d'Arc and is revered as a hero of the Hundred Years' War and a saint of the Catholic church. Tart was born in the year 1412 in the village of Domrémy in France, where she lived with her father, mother, three brothers, and her younger sister Catherine. One day when she was 13 years old, she and Catherine followed a strange light into the woods and found themselves in a witch labyrinth, where they were saved by a magical girl named Riz. The magical girl was with Kyubey, who, even in the fifteenth century, sought magical girls candidates for their valuable energy. Tart initially refused, and Riz stayed in the village as a hired guard, protecting it from invading English soldiers for three years. However, after she left, soldiers raided Tart's village, killing many people including Catherine, who died to protect Tart. Upon hearing that similar events were happening across France due to the war with England, Tart made a contract with Kyubey, wishing for the power to bring light to France and becoming a magical girl. Powers and Stats 'Tier: ' '''4-A, higher as a Doppel | 4-A | 2-A Name: Tart, Jeanne d'Arc, La Pucelle de Blancheur Origin: Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" Gender: '''Female '''Age: 13 at the beginning of the manga. 18 at the time of her death Classification: Magical Girl, "True Hero", Saint, "Anomaly", Doppel of the Sacred Fire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Weapon Creation and Magic Weaponry (Can create a magic sword with her magic), Magic Sword and Magical Energy Manipulation (Can unleash powerful blasts of magical energy from her sword), Weapon Mastery, Sword Manipulation (Can turn her sword into a spear), Energy Manipulation (Can release magical blasts from herself and her weapons), Light Manipulation and Light Generation (After she made a contract with Kyubey and wished to bring light to France, there was a powerful light which covered the whole country), Afterimage Creation (Was able to leave afterimages during her fight with Elisa), Holy Manipulation, Hope Inducement, Hope Empowerment, Hope Embodiment (Has been described as the "Light of Hope for both France and Incubators), Truth Detection (Was able to tell that the man on the throne is not the Dauphin without Kyubey's help), Future Manipulation (Her dream inside the witch barrier influenced the future, whose world was covered by a never-ending night and all the people vanished but Iroha and Yachiyo), Darkness Manipulation and Night Manipulation (Caused both the dream world and the real world to be overwhelmed with darkness), Dream Materialization (Her dream influenced both the present and the future), Defense Augmentation w/ her Connect, Healing w/ La Lumiere, Curse Manipulation w/ La Lumiere, Power Nullification w/ her "Two Oaths" and "Adjoined Shadow and Light" Memoria (Can negate Counter and Evade effects on enemies), Targeting w/ her "Épée de Clovis" Memoria, Damage Amplification w/ her "Hope and Despair" and "The Third Magical Girl" Memoria, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Determination of a Maiden" and "Reinforcements That Transcend Time" Memoria, Defense Break w/ her "Reinforcements That Transcend Time" Memoria, Morality Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Increased the moral of French soldiers), Regeneration (Low-High. Can heal any injuries as long as her soul gem remains intact), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Tart should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Transduality (Type 1. With her final form, Tart transcends the concepts of hope and despair), Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Salvation and Purification (Can find sins in people and purify their souls), Holy Fire Manipulation (Can wrap her enemies in purifying flames and burn them to ashes), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '(Has been regarded by Kyubey as an "irregular" magical girl and as the ultimate magical girl. Has an attack of 5.5, making her stronger than most ''Puella Magi Tart Magica magical girls, whom should be stronger than Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue. Was able to defeat many witches in one hit and destroy a witch barrier; those witches should be at least comparable to Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in episode 2 and a starry sky in episode 1, and than Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Tart's strenght and powers) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Has an attack of 7.5, making her much stronger than before. Easily defeated Corbeau whom fight Riz, Melissa and Elisa at the same time) | Multiverse Level+ (After being empowered by Riz's wish, Tart broke the statsheet and transforms into her final form. Her weapons are infinitely stronger than before and she is beyond the concepts of hope and despair, making her beyond magical girls and witches. Note that a character like The Curse, who can destroy infinite universes, is regarded as the Witch of Despair, and is still linked to witches and the concept of despair despite being incredibly powerful. Tart, on the other hand, is completely beyond them and can destroy a witch with the mere touch of her blade, including the Witch of Despair) Speed: FTL (Faster than Sayaka Miki, whom showed such speed just after she became a magical girl for the first time), likely MFTL+ (Even when untransformed, she can dodge several launched swords. Was fast enough to block Fletche's arrows and to leave afterimage in her fight with Melissa. Should be superior to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s), higher as a Doppel | At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Has a speed of 5 in the statsheet, making her much faster than before) | Infinite (All of her stats are infinitely greater than her magical girl form, including the speed) Lifting Strength: Class M '''(Can block an attack from a witch several stories tall), '''higher as a Doppel | At least Class M | Infinite Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class. Likely Universal as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Has a defense of 7 in the statsheet, making her much more durable than other magical girls. Tanked a crossbow bolt to the head, arrows from Fletche and several shots from Elisa without a single scratch), higher as a Doppel | Multi-Solar System Level (Has a defense of 9 in the statsheet, making her much more durable than before) | Multiverse Level+ (All of her stats are infinitely greater than her magical girl form, including the defense) Stamina: High '''(Even if she has a bad stamina compared to other magical girls, Tart's stamina is much higher than human's) | '''High (Has a stamina of 0.5, making her equal than before) | Limitless (All of her stats are infinitely greater than her magical girl form, including the stamina) Range: '''Tens of meters w/ energy blasts, Kilometers w/ La Lumiere | Tens of meters w/ energy blasts, Kilometers w/ La Lumiere | Unknown 'Standard Equipment: ' Soul Gem, Magic sword called "Epée de Clovis" '''Intelligence: Average '''for her age. '''Gifted in combat (Is a very skilled magical girl who can use her weapons very well against her enemies) Weaknesses: '''She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Her great power draws heavily from her available volume of magic, depleting her reserves | Same as before | She can use this form only for a limited period of time '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: tartmemo1.png|"Two Oaths" Memoria. tartmemo2.png|"Adjoined Shadow and Light" Memoria. tartmemo3.png|"Angel's War Flag" Memoria. tartmemo4.png|"Épée de Clovis" Memoria. tartmemo5.png|"Hope and Despair" Memoria. tartmemo6.png|"Determination of a Maiden" Memoria. tartmemo7.png|"Reinforcements That Transcend Time" Memoria. tartmemo8.png|"The Third Magical Girl" Memoria. *'I will always protect you!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Tart's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 35% and her defense by 90%. *'La Lumiere:' Her Magia allows Tart to create a lance and standard before using it to blow away the enemy with a powerful blast of magic. It also allows Tart to heal 18.7% of her team's health, increases the attack of the team by 30% and curse her opponent, so it will take damage each turn, it will take increased damage from elements its weak element, and it is unable to recover HP. *'La Pucelle de Blancheur:' When her soul gem turns black, Tart transforms into her Doppel, La Pucelle de Blancheur. This is the Doppel of the Sacred Fire and has the form of national salvation. She can create a sacred fire and purify the enemies from their sins, by creating a heaven and attacking them with her two swords. The Doppel also heals 31.7% health of Tart's team and increases the team's attack by 45%. *'Memoria:' Tart can use several types of Memoria, most of which grant her the ability to increase her attack or the magical power she gains. She can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'Two Oaths:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 27.5% and allows her to ignore Evade effects on enemies. **'Adjoined Shadow and Light:' Allows Tart to ignore Counter and Evade effects on enemies. **'Angel's War Flag:' Allows Tart to increase the gained magical power by 75% when she takes damage from the element Tart is weak to. **'Épée de Clovis:' Allows Tart to take damage for an ally. **'Hope and Despair:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 15% and the damage inflicted by her Magia by 25%. **'Determination of a Maiden:' Allows Tart to increase her attack by 10%. **'Reinforcements That Transcend Time:' Increases Tart's attack by 45% and allows her to bypass Armors. **'The Third Magical Girl:' Increases the magical power gained by Tart by 17.5% and the damage inflicted by her charged attacks by 7.5%. Key: Version 1 | Version 2 | Final Form Gallery tartcolored.jpg|Tart's colour image from the manga. tartpic3.jpg|Tart's description at Shaft Exhibition. tartpic2.jpg|Tart with Riz and Melissa. tartpic4.jpg|Tart's transformation sketch. tart6.jpg|Tart's art by Masugitsune. tart5.jpg|La Puchelle de Blancheur's card. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2